Building automation systems can be complex distributed systems used to automate monitoring and control of a facility (e.g., building). For example, a building automation system can include many different pieces of equipment, components, and/or devices. As an example, a building automation system can include different pieces of heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) equipment, as well as other equipment such as sensors, operating panels, controllers, actuators, etc.
A user, such as, for instance, an operator or facility manager, may routinely interact with a building automation system of a facility to monitor and control the facility. For example, the user may review notifications of events from the building automation system, such as, for instance, alarms or warnings, and may make adjustments to control components or other operations of the building automation systems (e.g., in response to the notifications).
Such interactions may occur (e.g., be conducted), for example, in a control room of the building automation system or facility. However, in previous approaches, the user may be limited to certain locations, such as the control room or other location in the building automation system and/or facility, at which he or she can conduct such interactions.